


Best Friends, Ex-Friends (till the end), (better off as) Lovers (and not the other way around)

by notthrowingawaymyfanfic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, au where yuri and otabek are friends before ep 10, ep 11 fucked me up, idk about smut tho, lmao i guess it's an au, maybe in future chapters??, otabek is understanding and sweet, slight AU??, so i decided to write this lol, victor and yuuri are the match makers, yuri is salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/notthrowingawaymyfanfic
Summary: “Useless!” Yuri yelled, chucking his phone at the ground. The phone, however, did not reply, and instead bounced off and landed a few feet away with a swirl of dirt.“Stupid Victor,” he muttered. “With that Japanese fatso.”But then there was a sudden loud noise. Yuri froze. What had intruded the previous calm of the lake? Had Yuuri and Victor finally come back to rescue him?Yuri sprinted down the path towards the car park. He peered through the trees ahead as he made a turn. It had sounded like an engine - but too loud to belong to a regular car's. What could it be?There was a motorcycle sat in one of the parks, shiny and black in the fading light. Two helmets sat on the seat but there was no sign of-SMACK!-a driver.ORA story where Yuuri and Victor try to get Yuri and Otabek to become friends again after months of no communication.*written pre ep 12 (for future reference)





	1. BEST FRIENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Otabek and Yuri's friendship in the past.

They had met when Yuri was ten, and Otabek was thirteen.

It wasn't a huge age gap; two years and four months. But that still didn't mean that they were wary of each other. Yuri, of Otabek's steely gaze, and Otabek, of Yuri's graceful skating.

It was at a training camp. That training camp held so many firsts: the first time they talked, the first time they identified themselves as friends.

Many others thought that they only became friends through a mutual love for skating, and an equal amount of loneliness. Though they might have been partially correct, neither minded being alone. Their friendship ran deeper than that: much deeper.

Neither could remember how they had come to talking one day. Maybe it was because they had both turned up early. Or maybe it was because at break, Otabek hadn't had anyone to sit with, and since they had talked earlier in the day, Yuri had offered to sit with Otabek. However, the case still remained the same: they became friends.


	2. BEST FRIENDS

Yuri Plisetsky wished that he had brought his jacket.

And probably that he had kept a better eye on his two companions - Yuuri and Victor had snuck off somewhere while Yuri wasn't looking. Yuri heard the rumble of an engine and he could only pray that they hadn’t just left him in the middle of nowhere.

Unfortunately, it turned out that they had. Yuri kicked a random Coca Cola can in the car park with an annoyed grunt.

“Stupid pig.” He cursed.

With no other car in sight, Yuri headed back towards the lake. His boots scattered dirt on the path around his heels, and by the time he had completed the short journey, the light had faded considerably.

Yuri pulled out his phone. "I'll show him," he muttered, hurriedly typing an angry message to Victor. And then he glanced at the top of the screen. No bars.

“Useless!” Yuri yelled, chucking his phone at the ground. The phone, however, did not reply, and instead bounced off and landed a few feet away with a swirl of dirt.

Yuri sighed and sat down on a rock by the edge of the trees. The lake wasn’t really that big - if he squinted enough, he could faintly make out the other side, masked by the shadows of the rising mountains that stood on the edge of the water. But on Yuri's side, there was a pebble beach that stretched down a bit further before fading into the trees up the shore.

A few birds squawked in the trees behind him, and somehow, that managed to ease Yuri's worries. He wasn’t completely alone. The birds could comfort him, and when the night fell and it got much colder than it already was, Yuri would jog back to the car park and sleep on a bench.

It was too late to try heading back to the highway - it had taken twenty minutes for the van to reach the spot after taking a turn and driving down a long gravel drive. And with all the trees, Yuri especially didn’t want to end up getting lost.

He would have to camp out for the night.

“Stupid Victor,” Yuri muttered. “With that Japanese fatso.”

He sat there for a while - until the sun dipped halfway down the top of the mountains opposite. And then he got up and began his route back to the car park.

Yuri picked up his phone and dusted the dirt off. It was at 60 percent battery - maybe if he started walking he could get a good signal and call Victor? But then there was a sudden loud noise. Yuri froze. What had intruded the previous calm of the lake? Had Yuuri and Victor come back to rescue him?

Yuri sprinted down the path towards the car park. He peered through the trees ahead as he made a turn. It had sounded like an engine - but too loud to belong to a regular car's. What could it be?

His eyes scanned the trees for a split second as he made the sharp turn. There was a motorcycle sat in one of the parks, shiny and black in the fading light. Two helmets sat on the seat but there was no sign of -

SMACK!

-a driver.

Yuri cursed as he was flung backwards, head slamming into the dirt and phone flying from his pocket.

“Who the f-?” He looked up, the heart to finish his sentence suddenly disappearing along with the light between the trees. Above him, none other than Otabek Altin offered him a hand.

“Huh?” Yuri snapped. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you alright?" Otabek asked.

"I'm great, just great." Yuri spat. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"I don't need your stupid help."

"Do you want to go back to the hotel or not?” Otabek asked.

“Fine, fine.” Yuri scowled, pushing Otabek’s hand away and standing up. He regarded the older boy for a whisper of a moment before picking up his phone and marching towards the car park.

Yuri kept his pace one step ahead of Otabek, and he could sense his eyes on him. With an added flush to his cheeks, he increased his speed. The motorcycle was turned off, but the heat surrounding it still lingered. It steadied Yuri's frantically beating heart - though he wasn't sure why it was beating so hard. What about Otabek had triggered this?

Said boy stood beside him. Yuri snatched up the second helmet before Otabek could grab his own.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuri watched Otabek take a step closer to Yuri. He laid a careful hand on his wrist and spun Yuri back around to face him. Yuri hurriedly took a step back, but Otabek simply tightened his grip slightly.

“Yuri,” Otabek began, his lips curled into a frown. Yuri was surprised to hear how soft his voice was. “Don’t run away from me.” It was said softly, but Yuri imagined it as though he said it like a whine, and it made him take another step back.

“More like you don’t run away from _me_.” Yuri snapped, trying to flick his hand away but Otabek clenched it a bit harder.

His frown deepened “Yuri -”

“You don’t have to keep saying my name.”

“People care about you. Think of your fans, Victor and the other Yuuri -”

“If they cared about me so much, then why did they ditch me? What are you even doing here?” Yuri didn't plead; he would never plead. ~~Except maybe for Otabek but let's not get to that.~~  It was more so just his anger taking over, causing his tone to sound snappy and irritated.

“Don’t you realise?” Otabek asked.

“Realise what?” Yuri’s scowl deepened as he stared into Otabek’s strangely soft eyes.

“They took you out here to get you to clear your head. And then they called me to get me to talk some sense into you -”

“I don’t need a talk.”

“Too bad, you’re getting one.”

Yuri opened his mouth to retort, but Otabek slapped his other hand over it.

“Ever since you lost to Yuuri at the Grand Prix final, you’ve been distant. I thought we were friends?”

Yuri pushed Otabek’s hand off his mouth. “We would if you didn’t keep running away from me!”

Otabek froze. “What are you talking about?”

Yuri’s arm shook. Otabek reached out to take his other wrist and steadied him. “You left me! No goodbye, no text, no ‘talk soon’! You left me after the final.” His voice wavered. “I thought something had happened. I called your coach and he said that you were taking a break! Half a year, Otabek. _Half a year you were gone_. Do you know what it's like? To have someone you considered to be a friend pull away from you so suddenly?" His voice cracked. Why was Yuri getting emotional?

Otabek’s grip slackened. Yuri drew his hands away, but Otabek took a step forward, trapping Yuri between him and the motorcycle.

“I never meant to leave you,” Otabek said. “I just needed a break. I asked my coach to not let anyone know where I was. I’m sorry if I worried you. I -”

“Fine, fine, whatever,” Yuri said, attempting to regain his composure. But it didn't stop the aching in his chest - the one that had been there since the Grand Prix Final. “Let’s get back now.” He turned to get on the bike but Otabek placed his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t touch me.” Yuri snapped, but made no attempt to brush him off.

“I’m truly sorry,” Otabek said. Yuri heard a painful twist in his words and his scowl faltered. But Otabek didn’t need to know that, did he?

“Just get on the bike.” Yuri snapped.

Otabek obliged, and tugged on his helmet. There was a pause in his movements before engine roared to life - it happened so quick Yuri wasn't sure if he had meant to pause or not - but then Otabek pulled out of the car park.

At first, Yuri shifted as far back as he could without falling off. And then there was a bump in the track and he quickly moved forwards and gripped Otabek’s waist tightly, burying his head into his - friend's? - shoulder. Otabek tensed, then relaxed into him.

They raced down the gravel track like that.

\---

By the time they got back to the hotel, Yuri was cold and ready to go up to his room. Or maybe go back to Russia altogether.

Why did Yuuri and Victor have to drag him onto their two week trip through Italy? Were they asking to meet up with Mickey and Sala or something?

“Hey, Yuri.” Yuri whirled around to face Otabek. He had momentarily forgotten that he was still there. “If it makes you feel better, Victor and Yuuri knew that I’d be here.”

Yuri’s eyebrows shot up. “They dragged me here _on purpose_?”

Otabek shrugged. “I guess.” He stood there with Yuri outside of the hotel, and for a second, Yuri felt comforted. But then the anger returned.

"You can go now." Yuri snapped.He hopped back on his bike and headed back out into the traffic.

"You're welcome," Otabek muttered. He hopped back on his bike and headed back out into the traffic.

Yuri watched him go, his gaze lingering on the retreating dark-haired boy’s head. He sighed, and then turned and entered the hotel.

Victor and Yuuri were standing at reception.

“Yurio!” Victor called. “How’d it go?” The pair ran up to him, staring at him intently.

“Why did you do that?” Yuri spat.

Victor placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Did you get the boy?" He winked.

Yuri's cheeks flushed. "What? No!"

Victor frowned. "You’ve been so down lately… you and Otabek are friends, yes?”

Yuri didn't reply.

"We're just worried about you-" Yuuri began, but Yuri had heard it all before

“Maybe, but you don't really care, do you?” Yuri asked flatly.

Victor opened his mouth but Yuri butted in before he had the chance.

"Don’t touch me. I want to go home. I can't believe you guys dragged me here.” He slapped Victor’s hand away and started towards the elevator bank, slamming his fist on the 'up' button. Two people standing near the elevators jumped.

“Yurio, wait!” Yuuri cried, but Yuri had already stepped into the elevator, and the doors slid shut just as Yuuri was within two metres.

Yuri sighed, leaning against the cool wall of the elevator as it slowly drifted upwards. And for the first time in two years, he allowed the tears to fall.


End file.
